


An Actual Proper Chance

by Nyxierose



Series: the shadow of your heart [3]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: F/M, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 08:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyxierose/pseuds/Nyxierose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which first kisses happen and everything is inevitable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Actual Proper Chance

Having been inside another person's mind does absolute wonders for a relationship, Mako decides. Not _that_ kind of relationship, because she's still pretty well convinced that's never going to happen, but… whatever they actually are. If there are even labels for "mind-linked former partners who no one else knows what to do with". Which, as far as she knows, there aren't. She knows quite enough about protocols, and she knows there _isn't_ one for this situation. So they wait, they bond, and they spiral towards each other.

When they've known each other for a solid month, Raleigh kisses her on the forehead. It's quite innocent really - early morning, when their minds are still half-asleep and it's all too easy for him to brush his mouth across her skin - but it still makes her blush fiercely and turn away.

"What?" he asks indignantly, unsure what he did wrong.

"That was… unexpected," she counters, getting to her feet.

"But good, right?" She can almost see him shaking his head, an amused look on his face as he processes her.

"Yes." And that's all there is to say on the subject for now.

She gets her revenge that evening, when they're curled up together on the couch watching old movies on TV. When her partner seems sufficiently distracted, she leans up and presses her lips against his cheek for a heartbeat. His reaction, much to her dismay, is nowhere near dramatic. He turns towards her with that silly glimmer in his eyes and a wide smile on his lips, clearly okay with her forwardness. "Should've seen that coming."

"Oh?" Does she dare hope?

"We're inevitable," he sighs, pulling her just the slightest bit closer to him. "We've been inevitable since I saw you, probably."

"W-what do you mean?" Her heart is racing, thoughts she's spent the last month trying to suppress coming out in full force. It's dangerous to want things, she's always told herself, but she's been a little more shameless when she stares at him and maybe there's a chance she's not the only one anymore.

"Drift. Nearly every time it's worked, it's either been family members or lovers. Far as I know, we're not related."

The mere implications are enough to make Mako blush, and it's all she can do to force out a response. "So you…"

"Yeah."

"You want…"

"If you do."

"You think…"

"Absolutely."

And with that, he kisses her. It's not a _bad_ first kiss, all things considered - not a great one either, but she's got nothing to compare it to and it's been a while since a girl caught his eye - and lasts just the right amount of time. When they break apart, her face is its normal color once more, and the happiness in her eyes is the purest thing he's ever seen.

"That was nice," she says out of habit.

"Nice?" he repeats, pretending to be offended. "Oh hell no. We're going to do this properly, and I'm going to get a reaction out of you that's more than one word one of these days. Although if you couldn't _handle_ words…"

"Stop," she laughs, elbowing him. "Not for a while."

"Of course." Because he's not one to push, and he could last a lifetime on the memory of that kiss - although he'd really rather not. "Whatever you want."

She's so used to taking whatever she's given and never having the chance to ask for what she _wants_. But this, whatever it is and whatever they are… this is her idea of perfection.


End file.
